


Experiment

by the_rotten1



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rotten1/pseuds/the_rotten1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran convinces his best friend to do a little sexual experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Byakuran’s body is perfect. His skin is pale, flawless, and smooth as silk. He has just enough muscle to give substance to his trim figure. His shoulders are broad, his pecs well-defined, and the smooth contours of his abs are tempting in a way that Shouichi can’t even begin to describe.

“Do you like what you see, Shou-chan?”

The question interrupts his train of thought, demanding that he focus instead of getting lost in the seductive curves of Byakuran’s body. “Yes.” Shouichi can’t help but touch. He reaches forward and runs a hand along his friend’s side. His skin is softer than Shouichi would’ve expected. It looks like porcelain, but it feels like velvet. “I think Byakuran-san is beautiful.”

“Oh?” Byakuran smiles in amusement. “I think Shou-chan looks so cute just now.” He reaches over to pinch Shouichi’s nipple. 

“B-byakuran-san!” Shouichi blushes and looks away. He hadn’t expected Byakuran to be so abrupt. They’d only just laid down a moment ago. 

Byakuran pulls away, the smile on his face turning into a pout. “You don’t like it, Shou-chan?”

“It’s not bad, but…” The advance didn’t make Shouichi uncomfortable. It made him hot and bothered. In contrast, Byakuran is cool and calm. The tone of his voice doesn’t betray a hint of lust. He could have been talking about something mundane, like the weather. It takes a few seconds for Shouichi to overcome his embarrassment and return the glance. He can’t bring himself to look Byakuran in the face. That doesn’t leave his eyes anywhere to go except down his friend’s abs. 

Byakuran grins. “It’s okay, Shou-chan.”

Shouichi finally looks up. He can’t tell whether his friend is truly interested in him or not. Maybe Byakuran is just curious? Either way, it doesn’t look like he has any doubts about what they’re going to do. Shouichi hesitantly touches Nyakuran again, waiting for a reaction. When there’s no objection, he moves a little lower. He traces the little dips between his friend’s abdominal muscles and moves down his waist toward his hips. He can feel Byakuran’s hand settle on his shoulder and caress him gently, but he doesn’t stop or look up. Shouichi is too mesmerized to look anywhere but at the skin his fingers are gently caressing.

Something so perfect can’t be real. A body this beautiful has no right to exist. Shouichi is just the nearsighted nerd seated in the front row of most of his classes furiously scribbling notes during each lecture. He has no business touching something so pure. Byakuran is completely and utterly out of Shouichi’s league. He's impossible in every sense of the word. It's one thing to befriend someone so stunning, but another entirely to think you’re good enough to sleep with them.

Shouichi can’t help himself. It isn't just Byakuran’s body that he wants. His mind is his most attractive feature, but also the most terrifying. Byakuran is the only person Shouichi knows who is even close to the same level he is. They’re both intelligent, ambitious, and at the top of their class. They study together, chat , solve puzzles, and play games. Shouichi never expected sex to enter into the equation, but here they are lying naked on his bed. Byakuran is spread before him like a model posing for a photo shoot. 

The shoot would have to be for an X-rated magazine. Shouichi realizes this as he looks down between his friend’s legs. Despite Byakuran’s detached tone, he is erect. Somehow even his cock manages to look graceful. The head flares out in perfect symmetry and the shaft is long and straight. Shouichi touches it and the skin is smooth and soft, though the flesh underneath is hard. His hand glides over it effortlessly as he starts stroking. 

Byakuran doesn’t make a sound. Shouichi wonders how he can be so calm. This isn’t what he expected. It’s the first time either of them has touched another man, so he assumed that even Byakuran would be a little nervous. It’s the first time Shouichi has touched anyone intimately, although he isn’t going to admit that. It’s embarrassing. Byakuran is so confident. He must have had several girlfriends. The thought of them only makes Shouichi want to try harder. He can’t let someone from his friend’s past show him up.

He briefly presses his lips to the tip of his Byakuran’s cock and then takes it into his mouth. Byakuran makes a slight, pleased sound and Shouichi is encouraged. Finally a reaction. It’s as though the small break in Byakuran’s composure is his reward for a job well done. He feels his friend’s hands in his hair, massaging his scalp in the most seductive manner possible and urging him farther down. Shouichi moans around Byakuran’s cock and obeys.

The taste isn’t what he’d expected it to be. Byakuran is clean and flavorless, as though he’d just taken a shower. Maybe he did. There isn’t the slightest hint of sweat or musk. Byakuran-san is immaculate after all. Shouichi opens his throat and allows Byakuran’s length to slide in as though it’s always belonged there. It’s surprisingly easy to take it in all the way. Shouichi had expected to choke.

Moving back and forth comes naturally to him. Shouichi sucks Byakuran’s length carefully at first, rubbing his tongue against the underside as he gradually speeds up. Byakuran starts to breathe heavily and hum to himself. It sounds melodious, even more so than the inherent musical quality ever present in his voice. Shouichi is flattered to hear his friend make such sounds. He bobs his head vigorously, intent on providing Byakuran with the most pleasurable experience possible.

He keeps going, listening to the soft sounds Bykuran makes. After awhile Shouichi loses track of time. This is much more comfortable than he thought it would be. He doesn’t want to stop. Shouichi can’t help but feel that he’s winning. Not that this is a competition. It isn’t something they agreed on. Although, as competitive as they both are, it might as well be. He’s sure that Byakuran will resume control at some point. Before that happens, Shouichi would like to make him come. He’s curious to find out how his friend will react. Before he can finish Byakuran gently pushes him away. 

“That’s enough.” Byakuran smiles.

Shouichi reluctantly lifts his head to protest. “Byakuran…” 

When he sees that smile he knows it’s useless. Byakuran won’t accept no for an answer. Shouichi crawls up the bed so they can be face to face. He puts on a neutral expression and tries not to show how disappointed he is. Of course Byakuran wouldn’t let him finish. He would never allow anyone, not even his best friend, to see him so vulnerable. Shouichi glances off to the side in an effort to avoid looking him in the face. Byakuran touches Shouichi’s cheek and turns his head.

Before Shouichi can say anything Byakuran surprises him with a kiss. Byakuran’s tongue invades Shouichi's mouth and he moans. The nature of their experiment was purely physical, or so he thought. Why is Byakuran kissing him? That wasn’t part of the deal. Shouichi doesn’t object though. It feels good and he wants it, no matter what the reason for it may be. He closes his eyes and kisses back. 

Byakuran’s tongue tastes like marshmallows. It’s no surprise considering how much he likes to snack on the sugary treats. Even so, Shouichi can’t help but think it utterly ridiculous to have a lover who tastes like candy. It’s like a badly written romance novel. He isn’t sure what he expected. There has always been something ethereal about Byakuran; a sort of otherworldly charm that Shouichi finds himself unable to resist. 

Byakuran’s fingers brush over his nipples and he gasps and twists. All of a sudden, he is on the receiving end of his friend’s attention. It only took a moment for Byakuran to turn the tables, but Shouichi isn’t surprised. Byakuran is relentless in the pursuit of gratification. Shouichi’s soft, wanton moans fill the room as it continues. His cock throbs painfully, aching for his Byakuran’s touch. He had done a good job pleasing his friend, right? A little pleasure in return shouldn’t be too much to ask.

“Is it okay?” Byakuran teases. “I wanted to touch Shou-chan.”

Shouichi can’t summon words, so he nods in agreement. He couldn’t banish those hands from his body even if he tried. They’re so hot, burning through his skin. He can’t get enough of them. 

Byakuran moves back to get a good view of Shouichi’s body, eyes raking over him from top to bottom. Shouichi feels exposed. He’s not nearly as attractive as Byakuran. No athletic build to speak of. He’s scrawny and pale, his skin mottled and freckled. There’s no reason for Byakuran to stare with lust in his eyes.

“I really like Shou-chan’s body.” Byakuran gropes his friend’s chest again, teasing a nipple. 

Shouichi holds back a groan. He feels vulnerable. Byakuran keeps going until he has no choice but to give in. The sounds he makes get progressively louder as his friend continues.

“Ah! As I thought… Shou-chan blushes all over.”

“Byakuran!” Shouichi shouts. He’s embarrassed. How can Byakuran poke fun at his arousal so easily? “I never knew you were such a pervert! Saying something like that… it’s indecent!”

“It’s true. Shou-chan is blushing here…” Byakuran gives Shouichi’s a peck to the cheek, then he moves lower to press his lips around one of Shouichi’s nipples. “…and here…” He looks down his friend’s body. “Oh, and Shou-chan is even blushing all the way down here.” Byakuran wraps a hand around his best friend’s erection and starts stroking.

Shouichi throws back his head and lets out an unrestrained moan. He’s sensitive and the friction Byakuran’s fingers provide is intense. He feels like he could come already, but that would ruin everything. Shouichi steels himself against the continued strokes. 

Byakuran never knows when to stop, but Shouichi won’t beg. He has to keep at least one small sliver of his pride intact. He whimpers and trembles in need, but he won’t embarrass himself further. He isn’t even sure what he wants. His pride wants Byakuran to stop but his body wants more. That’s exactly what he gets. Shouichi has a feeling that Byakuran wouldn’t stop even if he asked. Or he might just to tease. His hand strokes Shouichi’s cock relentlessly, so tight and hot. Just when Shouichi thinks he can’t take anymore Byakuran starts talking again.

“Shou-chan is so passionate. That’s why even someone like me wanted to be intimate with Shou-chan.”

“Intimate...?! Aah!” That denotes more emotion than he would’ve expected from his friend. Shouichi can’t pull himself together to finish the question though. Byakuran’s hand tightens around him until the pressure that has been building up inside of him finally bursts. He sprays all over the sheets. He can’t even catch his breath before Byakuran makes his next observation.

“Oh, Shou-chan came.”

The reminder is too much. Shouichi hides his face in the sheets. He can almost feel the way Byakuran is staring at him while he’s naked, helpless, and spent. Byakuran moves lower and caresses him gently. Shouichi quivers. It’s so embarrassing. Fortunately, Byakuran doesn’t stare too long. After a few minutes he pulls his hands away and straightens up.

When Shouichi opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Byakuran’s finger covered in come. Byakuran smirks and licks it off. Shouichi groans and turns away. Why is Byakuran doing that? It’s the sort of thing you’d do to seduce someone. It’s cruel now that he’s already finished.

“Shou-chan.” Byakuran calls. He waits for a few seconds and then turns Shouichi’s head to face him. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

“I’m not shy.” Shouichi mumbles. He doesn’t know how else to react. Byakuran is obviously manipulating him. For what purpose, he isn’t sure. All he knows is that his friend is enjoying this far more than he would’ve expected. 

Byakuran kisses him again; a deep, hungry kiss that Shouichi can’t help but give in to. It leaves him dazed and confused, so he barely notices when Byakuran grabs his hand and guides it down to his cock. Byakuran is still hard, of course. Shouichi never got him off. 

“Finish me?”

“Ah… okay.” Shouichi looks down and starts stroking slowly. What does it say about Byakuran that he managed to stay erect this entire time? Shouichi is confused. He didn’t expect Byakuran to completely forgo climax, but he doesn't understand what's going on. He moves down to take his friend’s dick into his mouth again. Byakuran stops him.

“No thanks.”

“What?” This confuses him even more. Why would anyone turn down a blow job? Besides, he really wants to please Byakuran.

“Just your hand, Shou-chan.”

Shouichi sighs to himself, but he keeps stroking. He speeds up and he listens to the sounds his friend makes. Byakuran breathes deeply and hums in pleasure. Shouichi isn’t sure what to make of this. Byakuran said he wanted to experiment, but the kiss seemed like more than that, or maybe Shouichi is just fooling himself. Does he want there to be more? Maybe he does. Byakuran isn’t that type of guy though. The only thing he cares about is winning.

It would be stupid to start crushing on Byakuran. Shouichi knows that. It’s difficult not to though, especially when his friend has offered himself up willingly. If Shouichi weren’t already spent he could probably get hard all over again from watching Byakuran’s cock bob as he strokes it. He wishes he could put it in his mouth. It’d be nice to taste it again; to feel the hefty length sliding between his lips. 

Then Byakuran comes. It takes Shouichi by surprise. He had expected his friend to hold back more. They’ve made a mess, but that was expected. Shouichi is glad he put a towel down. He puts a finger in Byakuran’s come out of curiosity, checking for consistency and temperature. 

Strangely enough, it’s no different from his own. Not that he can tell anyway. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that Byakuran is only human. Shouichi coats his finger in the sticky white fluid and waits until Byakuran opens his eyes to start licking it off. If nothing else, it earns him a chuckle from his friend.

“That’s what I like about you, Shou-chan.”

Shouichi pauses to say, “You like me because I did the same thing you did?”

“No.” Byakuran grins. “It’s because Shou-chan always fights back.”

Shouichi understands. The challenge is a turn on. He feels the same. It would be boring with someone who didn't. He blushes, leaving the remaining come on his finger. He’s too embarrassed to lick it off now.

Byakuran kisses him again. Shouichi sighs and gives in. This kiss is not as hungry as the last one. It’s slow and soft. Byakuran’s tongue explores his mouth almost lazily. Shouichi blames it on his friend’s orgasm. Even Byakuran has to feel a little heady after something like that. He isn’t trying to be affectionate, is he?

When the kiss ends Shouichi gazes into his friend’s face. There’s a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It's unusual for Byakuran. The expression he's making looks suspiciously like happiness.


End file.
